


PHONECALLS

by chiapets



Series: Hotline Cali [1]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), oneyplays
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Dissociation, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Hotline Miami AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Massacres, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mobsters, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Spoilers, Swearing, Violence, and everyone is ok with it, dd doesnt speak much bc hes jacket, except it has my boys, hes also an alien, shhhh, slight racism, theyre both huge comforts im sorry, this is just the game written out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapets/pseuds/chiapets
Summary: Ding Dong is a hitman in a chicken mask and he's tripping bad.





	1. PRELUDE - THE METRO

The lanky alien stumbled across a dark hallway, flies and gnats buzzing around his head. The air was heavy with humidity and had a faint smell of something metallic. There was a ringing in his head as he got close to the door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, three lights flashed brightly before dimming down. Under these were masked men. No, scratch that. There were two men and one woman.

                He was disoriented, and the ringing became louder.

                _“And who do we have here?”_

                The woman spoke up on his left. She sat with her legs together and her hands rested on her thighs. The light shining down was a teal color, making her appearance more calming. The mask was a horse, odd choice. He didn’t know what to say and gave her a blank stare.

                _“Oh, you don’t know who you are…?”_

                Her voice was calm and understanding, something that felt like a mother who worried over her child too much. She glanced at the two other masked men before her attention was back on our protagonist.

                _“Maybe we should leave it that way?”_

**_ “But I know you.”_ **

                Suddenly, the man in the middle interrupted her. His voice was more assertive than the woman’s but was a bit mocking. His mask was a chicken head, a leg comfortably resting over his thigh, and he is scarily identical to the confused alien. A faint yellow light shined down. In front of him was an old record player, carefully placed on a rectangular glass table. He was fixated on the man in front of him, giving an ominous vibe. There were small trees in the ground on both sides.

                **_“Look at my face. We’ve met before. Haven’t we?”_**

**_“I don’t know you! Why are you here!”_ **

                On the right, was the last man in an owl mask. His voice was loud and rough with anger, the dark, red light over him added to his emotions. He was more on the edge of his seat, restless.

                **_“You’re no guest of mine!”_**

                The alien didn’t know what was going on and didn’t try to at this point. His head was foggy, and he couldn’t remember anything, not even his own name like the lady on the left said. She must have saw him struggling, though, since she started to speak again.

                _“Do you really want me to reveal who you are? Knowing oneself means acknowledging one’s actions. As of lately, you’ve done some terrible things…”_

                She shuffled a bit in her seat, showing her uncomfortableness with the topic. Had he really been doing bad things? Is that why he’s here? _Is he dead?_ He didn’t know. The thought made him feel guilty as he shifted a bit on his feet.

                **_“You don’t remember me? I’ll give you a clue… Does April the 3 rd mean anything to you?”_**

                The man in the middle asked, contempt with keeping vague. The questions given didn’t bring any answers up.

                **_“I believe that was the day of our first encounter.”_**

                The alien’s eyes widened, now he started to remember why the mask looked so familiar, and who he was. His head hurt.

                **_“You look like you might be remembering something…”_**

                The three masked individuals went silent now as the man in question started to remember more. They gave him a nod before the lights went out, leaving him with only a few conclusions. His name was Ding Dong, he lived in an apartment building in California, and he had received a package that day.

               

_April           3 rd,          1989_

_San Francisco  -  California_

Ding Dong woke up from his bed, a bit sweaty from the heat. He checked the time on his alarm clock before getting up and showering. Today was an every day sort of Monday. It was hot, humid, and the day seemed to just drag on. Putting on clothes, mainly just a t-shirt and letterman jacket, he walked into the living room.

                Someone had left a message on his answering machine, they probably called while he was still passed out. Ding Dong played back the message and the voicemail he got was… confusing, to say the least.

                _“Hi! It’s Tim, at the bakery! The cookies that you ordered should be delivered by now… A list of ingredients are included… Make sure that you read them carefully!”_

That call didn’t make any sense. He didn’t know any Tim and could care less about sweets. The man on the phone sounded a little too cheerful about it. However, Ding Dong went to the front door anyways and, in fact, did receive a package. He took it inside and set it on his kitchen table, freeing it from the tape, and opening it

                Inside the box was a rubber chicken mask, the scent of rubber hitting him as if it were brand new out-of-the-plastic-package. A note was placed beside it. Ding Dong took the mask out and set it beside the box before reading the note.

                ‘ _The target is a briefcase. Discretion is of essence. Leave target at point F-32, inside the dumpster. Failure is not an option. We’ll be watching you.’_

 _Threatening,_ he thought and sighed. Previously, he had joined an organization but had not heard any word back from them. It was made out to be exciting and rewarding, that voicemail must’ve been one of the workers. At least, starting with today, things won’t be so normal anymore.

\--

Ding Dong had decided to wait ‘til evening to do his dirty work.

He took his old car out to said location, getting out as quiet as he could. He placed the chicken mask over his head and cringed at the smell of rubber. He was _not_ wearing this ever again. Ding Dong made his way inside of the metro building, there was no going back now. Immediately he was greeted by a thug, or a gang member? Whatever the man was, Ding Dong slammed the door open on the man, causing him to yell and fall back.

                The alien was met with an adrenaline rush as he straddled over the, now half unconscious, man. He grabbed the other by the throat before repeatedly slamming his head down against the tiled floor repeatedly. The man started heaving and gurgling out blood as his face grew red, to a light shade of purple. Ding Dong finished the job with one last blow of the head on the floor. Bright red blood splattered everywhere, more starting to pool out of the man’s head.

                Hands, now covered with blood, shook as Ding Dong grabbed the weapon his victim had dropped. It was a shabby baseball bat, but it could do some damage. His breathing quickened when he realized _he had just murdered someone. He had taken the life of an unaware human._ The thought made him sick, but he shook it off.

                Now equipped with a baseball bat, he barged into the bathroom across the hall and immediately swung, hitting another gang member in the head as hard as he could. The guy dropped onto the ground, bleeding and presumably dead. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was too much to handle as he raced up the stairs, going after a few other members. They all looked the same; they were bald, wore blue undershirts with white coats and pants. It was strange.

                A couple had chased him down the hall but were met with the fate of a baseball bat crushing every bone possible in their face, left to die on the littered floor. Making his way down the last hall, he was met with a man wearing almost all olive green. He didn’t try to fight back when Ding Dong kicked him down and beat his head in. The man had dropped the suitcase, which he assumed to be the target stated in the note.

                There was a screeching noise coming from downstairs; the train. Ding Dong grabbed the suitcase and fled the area. As he went down, a few gang members walked out from the train, all armed with weapons. One had noticed the alien and went after him. Panicking, he swung the suitcase and knocked the man down, proceeding to crush and beat his head in until there was just blood, mushed tissue, and skin left. It was horrific. He slammed another guy in the face with the suitcase before rushing to his car, fleeing the area.

                It took about ten minutes to get to the drop off location. He had to circle around areas to make sure he wasn’t being followed before getting to the alleyway. It was simple. He carefully placed the suitcase into the nasty smelling dumpster, looking at his bloodied hands. They were smeared and dried now, but it was still hard to look at. His head started to swim when he heard a gruff yell from the corner.

                “Who’s there?! I can hear you! I know you’re there!”

                Ding Dong was most likely in a homeless man’s territory, recognizing the area as a possible spot. He carefully rounded the corner before the hobo ran at him, a plank of wood in his hands. The alien dodged a few of the swings before knocking the man off his feet, not hesitating to crush his head with the plank of wood.

                After a few moments, his whole body shook and went cold. He stumbled down the alley, falling onto his knees and vomiting heavily on the ground. He couldn’t even think of what acts he just committed. After wiping his mouth off and coughing, he made it back to his car and drove off. His vision was blurry, but he was still good enough to safely drive. Ding Dong’s body felt heavy and sore, trying to relax with whatever was on the radio to take his mind off things.

                The lanky alien soon arrived at a local gas station, maybe a late-night snack would ease him. He entered the small building and noticed only two people in there. One was just a regular costumer, looking in the fridges to buy a case of beer. The other was one of his friends, Lyle. He remembered that Lyle worked at the register here, and happy to see a familiar face around here.

                “Hi there, man! Haven’t seen you around, thought something might have happened to you. You seemed really down over losing your boyfriend. Don’t remember seeing you after that…”

                Lyle spoke in a friendly tone, happy to see his friend after so long. The two have known each other for more than a few years and they’ve been through a lot, but he can’t get into that right now. There’s too much on Ding Dong’s mind and he barely understands what the cashier says. Lyle went quiet when he recognized that the alien isn’t looking too well and ignored the bloodstains on the letterman jacket. The mood is awkward now.

                “Maybe we should talk about something else… So, out for a midnight snack, huh?”

                Ding Dong nodded a little bit and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a few dollars, but Lyle stopped him.

                “Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s on the house…”

                Lyle scratched his scruff and gave Ding Dong a wide smile as he tucked away his money. He went over to one of the many shelves of snacks, grabbing a bag of potato chips and a beer.

                “Good to see you! Have a nice night!” Lyle called out and waved. Ding Dong waved back at him quickly before leaving the building and getting back into his car. He placed his chips and beer on the passenger’s seat before starting it up and driving away. At least his mind was there enough to not drink and drive but dissociate and drive might be just as bad. 


	2. NO TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stupid violence, and pizza.

_April         8 th,            1989_

_San Francisco  –  California_

                It had been a few days since his first hit at the metro station. There had been no other voicemails, phone calls, or mysterious packages left at his apartment door. However, he did receive bright pink newspapers from an organization called 50 Blessings. They were scattered on his kitchen table and read:

                ‘ _Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter! We appreciate your interest in our cause. America is a tune. It must be sung together. – 50 Blessings’_

Ding Dong fixed his jacket and heard his phone beep. Someone had left another voicemail after being quiet for about five days. He hoped it’s not as brutal as last time; he didn’t feel like throwing up in alleyway again. The hope vanished immediately. Walking to the living room, he played back the voicemail.

                _“Hello, it’s Linda… I need a babysitter right away. Got a few kids that need to be disciplined here. I’m at East 7 th Street. Make sure you have a long talk with them, I really need someone to get through to these rascals. And like last time… please be discrete!” _

                The alien shook his head at the made-up scenario and left his apartment with his mask, going down the stairs, and out to his car. It was about a twenty-five-minute drive to the large building. Inside, he had to walk through a couple of long hallways before reaching upstairs. There was a familiar red symbol marked on the floor of the first hallway upstairs, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it, assuming it was just random graffiti.

                Inside were several gang members, all most likely armed with something more dangerous than his last hit. Ding Dong snuck inside the first room and made his way to the corner of the hall. He was able to sneak up to one of the men and knock him down, taking the pipe his victim dropped and beating him numerous times in the face with it. The blood had easily splattered on the floor, the sight made the alien’s heart race. His feet seemed to move before he could tell where he was going.

                Entering a kitchen, it was a mess. The fridge was left open and its contents were spilled out of it. The place look unkept as a whole. He opened the only door slightly, peering through the crack. There was another member down this hallway except he carried a firearm. His heartbeat quickened as the enemy drew closer. All or nothing, he swung open the door so that it hit the member, knocking the gun out of his hand. Ding Dong didn’t hesitate to curb stomp the man’s head, his skull caving in as soon as all his weight pushed down. He grabbed the weapon off the floor and kicked off some of the blood on his foot. Ding Dong wasn’t sure how to exactly… use a gun but he’ll learn eventually. He could shoot it yeah but aiming and reloading is an issue.

                Giving up on the problem, he kept it close and opened the door slowly. He quickly jumped to the side when shots started to fire at him. The alien’s hands started to shake and aimed randomly, closing his eyes.

He managed to shoot and kill a few members who hand heard the shots from the other room. Their intestines had either spilled out of their bellies or their head had a chunk blasted away. Charging into the other room, he shot recklessly and killed the remaining men. Luckily, his ammo ran out after the last kill. Ding Dong dropped his gun on the ground and panted, his head ringing from the gunshots. He wasted no time running out of the building and escaping in his car. His head started to pound from a headache, really wishing he had something to drink or pills to swallow. Taking off his mask was a good idea; the rubber smell did not help him at all.

                Taking his mind off of his slaughtering, he decided to drive to a pizza place he always used to go to. He was really craving a pepperoni pizza right now, with _extra_ pepperoni. Ding Dong parked his car in its small parking lot, walking inside. He was very surprised to see Lyle at the counter. He never knew Lyle worked here too.

                “Hi there! Welcome!”

                Lyle waved over to Ding Dong as he walked up to the counter.

                “I didn’t know you worked here, funny. Do you have-“

                Ding Dong was suddenly cut off by the other.

                “Oh, you don’t need to order, your pizza’s already done. Had a feeling you were on your way here, heh… Well, let’s just leave it at that for now, shall we?”

                Lyle chuckled a little bit and gestured to the warm pizza box on the counter beside him. Seeing him in a good mood made the alien smile slightly, a bit confused on how the cashier knew he was coming and what he exactly wanted, but they have been friends for years after all! It was just intuition, probably.

                “Do I owe you anything this time?”

                Ding Dong asked, slowly reaching into his pocket for his wallet before Lyle stopped him.

                “Don’t worry on paying, it’s on the house!”

                He could never get over how kind his friend was. Giving Lyle a nod, he grabbed the pizza box and left the pizzeria, getting into his car and setting the box in the passenger’s seat. It was late out and driving with the stars our and bright street lights always relaxed him. He liked to admire the scenery as much as he could until he locked himself up back in his apartment building.

                He set the box on the table when he got home and grabbed a few slices, placing them on a plate and sitting on his bedroom floor. He owned a gaming system that was currently hooked up to his tv, usually greasy food and video games got his mind off of things. Even though he wasn’t that hungry, he still managed to inhale a few slices and play a few rounds of a game before going to bed. His life is a mess right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short I'm so sorry don't hurt me


	3. OVERDOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick stop and a VHS tape

_April        16 th,         1989_

_San Francisco  -  California_

                It had been over a week since Ding Dong’s second hit. He was kind of glad that it took so long for the mysterious messages to be put on his phone. Lately, he had gotten nightmares of his own deaths, like getting his head ripped off or being gutted like a fish. The thoughts send chills down his spine and he tried to ignore them the best he could, but he couldn’t help but feel like they mean something. Like, an omen.

                Ding Dong had cut out a piece of the regular newspaper that detailed his crimes from last week.

                ‘ _…Six bodies found on East 7 th St…’ ‘…Police suspects ties to illegal drug trade…’_

                That kind of stuff.

                There were more clippings on his living room coffee table, as well as pizza boxes scattered across his apartment. Right now, Ding Dong was checking his voicemail again for anything. Surprise, there was one left not too long ago. There was always something unsettling about hearing “You have one new message!” knowing that it was going to be about who you’re going to kill and where you will be at.

                _“This is Thomas from the Methadone Clinic. We’ve scheduled a short meeting for you tonight. We’re at NW 184 th street, apt. 105. And don’t worry… We know discretion is one of importance to our clients.”_

Grabbing his gross, signature chicken mask, he flew down the stairs and out to his car. Getting there took a bit longer than usual, traffic was kicking his ass more than usual. It’s embarrassing, honestly.

                Entering the clinic was a bit of a hassle, barging through doors and enemies left and right. Luckily, one had dropped a quick firing gun, it only held twenty-four bullets though. Shooting became a bit easier once he got the hang of it and began to desensitize to all of the gore he created. He actually threw a gun at the last man on that floor before strangling him and bashing his head against the floor like it was nothing. It was scary how much he was used to this.

                The second floor was tricky, however. There were many rooms and possible outcomes of his enemies. Luckily, with the gun he had picked up, he was able to blast through countless of men like it was a walk in the park. The ringing in his head from firing the shots wasn’t as bad as it used to be.

                After beating a member’s head in with the blunt end of his gun, he noticed a foul smell from in the room. Across from Ding Dong, there was already a dead, masked man tied up in a chair. It must’ve been another member of his organization who suffered before he got to the clinic. A total shame, but Ding Dong was glad it wasn’t him.

                Every enemy within the building was most likely dead or slowly bleeding out. It didn’t matter much at all, as long as he escaped without being caught. _The hit seemed easier than usual_ , he thought as he drove off in his car. In the mood for a movie, Ding Dong decided to stop at a VHS shop a few streets away. He walked into the store, already set on what movie he wanted to get.

                “Hey, dude! Good to see you again!”

                A familiar voice called out from the register. It was… Lyle? That can’t be right, but it was. Lyle stood behind the desk with a goofy smile as he watched Ding Dong confusingly walk over.

                “Did you hear about the massacre the other night? A bunch of Hispanics I heard. No loss, if you ask me! They say some maniac wearing a rubber mask did it! Sounds like some scene straight from a slasher flick, heh.”

                Lyle laughed a little bit and started typing on his bulky computer, probably something work related. Or not, this is him we’re talking about.

                “Oh yeah, I have the perfect film for you! The one on the desk… Take it! It’s on the house. Enjoy yourself, dude!”

                He pointed over at a VHS case on the counter beside his computer, it looked pretty good. Ding Dong might as well grab it if it was personally recommended to him. He grabbed the case with a smile before leaving the store and going back to his apartment. It looked like a comedy/horror of some sort, one of his favorite movie genres. Lyle really knew his stuff, didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short I'm sorry. The next one will be sexy though :eyes:


	4. DECADENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight in a chicken mask

_April        25 th,        1989_

_San Francisco  -  California_

                Ding Dong was still collecting newspaper articles detailing his recent hits. It made him feel accomplished knowing that he was the center of attention, even if it’s in a gruesome way and only for a few seconds. He felt guilty, though, and that’s just the small, normal part of him speaking.

                _‘Another massacre has been reported on NW 184 th St…’ ‘…String of gang related violence through San Francisco…’ _

                A new voicemail was left on his house phone, as usual.  It had been over a week again since he had been told to do another massacre. He curiously played back the message, already holding his mask in his right hand.

                _“Hi, it’s Kate from Hotline San Fran’s Dating Service. We have set up a date for you this evening. She’ll be waiting for you at Southwest 53 rd place. As usual, make sure you wear something fancy.”_

The click of the phone was Ding Dong’s cue to leave his apartment and get to his car. The weather was hot and humid, as usual. His body was already sweating when he was in his car, even with the air conditioning still on, and his mask didn’t help the situation. The drive to the new building was smooth and quick, no traffic or anyone following him.

                The building was large, meaning it would be crawling with enemies. He had to be careful or he’ll end up as a head mounted above their boss’s fire mantle. Entering the building was easy, since the room he first entered was closed off by another door. However, getting into the second room was a hassle since a man was actually waiting for Ding Dong by the door. He pummeled the gang member to the ground, using his favorite method of strangling and head bashing to finish the job. The man held a pipe in his right hand, which the alien gladly took.

                Hiding behind the corner of the hallway, Ding Dong tried to attract an armed member by appearing in view for one second and hiding the next. It was risky, but it was worth the shot, literally. The man shot once before rounding the corner, meeting his fate with a pipe slammed into his skull; an instant kill. Ding Dong threw the pipe somewhere and grabbed the firearm. The first shot that rang out had attracted a few other men, three coming into sight to look for the alien.

                He quickly took his place behind the corner again before shooting each man one by one as they entered the open room. He thought about how unsuspecting each of these guys were, which was kind of pathetic. _At least try to defend yourselves,_ Ding Dong thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to the other rooms. A few shots to a couple more foes and the floor was cleared, for now at least.

                The door to the second floor was already opened, so he quietly made his way up the flight of stairs. There was a pool table against the wall with one man resting against it. He had to be quick about this, who knows how many people are up here.

                Ding Dong got just close enough to sneak up and slam the blunt end of his gun against the other man’s head, knocking him down, and then repeatedly smashed his face in with the gun until he was _dead enough_. He crept down the room and aimed, firing at a couple others down the hall. The sound notified the others waiting for Ding Dong, chasing after him. One had fired at him, the bullet just grazing the back of his hand. It burned badly, like a searing rig burn times one thousand. He hissed and managed to poorly aim as he backed up to the stairs, shooting all but one man.

The fight was a struggle as they both took swings at each other with their weapon, managing to dodge each time. He decided to finally launch himself into his attacker, both falling onto the wooden floor. Ding Dong punched as hard as he could with one fist over and over again, beating his face in until his teeth were broken, and his eyes were swollen up. The alien then jammed a thumb into his eye, crushing the organ underneath it, and letting his attacker slowly bleed out.

                He heaved, struggling to stand back up on his feet correctly. His heart raced and pounded hard against his chest, and it hurt. Ding Dong managed to get downstairs in one piece, but someone was waiting for him. A large, brawny dark-skinned man was in a closed off room from the first floor, watching the screens of the many TVs inside.

                “Gotta do everything myself, huh…”

                The man grumbled under his breath before rushing to the stairs where Ding Dong stood. Panicking, he ran around the room to keep his distance and avoid every blow that he could receive. He just knew that if he got hit only once, he was done for. Once he got at a safer distance, he shot a few times. The bullets hit the large man, but he still kept moving, even if blood poured out of each bullet hole. His gun ran out of ammo soon after, so he threw it at the man hoping it would distract him long enough to find any weapon.

                Ding Dong quickly glanced around before finding a shotgun left by one of the bloodied corpses. He saw his chance and took it quickly, aiming as fast as he could and firing. The boss let out a yell before falling backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Dropping his weapon, and ignoring the unbearable burn of his hand, Ding Dong quickly straddled the dying man and dug his thumbs into his eyes, popping and crushing both. The large man underneath him struggled and thrashed for a few seconds before succumbing to death from blood loss. The alien got up shakily and huffed, noticing the locked room beside him was open, unlike when he first entered the building.

                He stumbled inside the completely black colored room, the TVs showing graphic scenes from a presumed movie in making. A weak whine from behind is what caught his attention. He turned around and hesitated before he decided to walk up towards this bed. A tan, hairy man was laid down on it. He looked sickly and exhausted, his skin littered in dark bruises and scratches. He wore nothing but boxers, worn out knee high socks, and cracked glasses. He had been crying and looked in total fear at the man hovering over him.

                “Yeah… Just get it over with…”

                The hairy man’s voice was strained and raspy, it obviously hurt him to talk. He sniveled as tears started to run down his face again.

                “I knew it would end like this.”

                He coughed a few times as his body relaxed, his eyes failing to stay open. He wanted to face his death. Wanted his pain to end. Wanted this tall, masked man to give him a quick death.

                However, Ding Dong spared his life.

                Ding Dong stayed silent as he struggled to lift the man up from the bed, fixing him in his arms so he was easier to carry. He had fallen unconscious, and by the looks of it, it was probably from drugs he was forced to take. There were a few needles sprawled out on the bed, after all. He didn’t want to think about what happened to this guy though, so he focused on getting themselves back to his car and driving away from the building.

                Ding Dong carefully placed the tan man in the back seat, laying him down carefully on the worn out, warm leather. He made sure to drive smoothly so the unknown man didn’t wake up or get any more hurt. Back at home, he laid the other on the couch in his living room, pulling a blanket over him. It was going to be tough once he wakes up, so he hid the chicken mask and left the apartment for now. He really needed a drink. At least his hand was numbing to the pain.

                Arriving at a bar down the street, the alien tiredly walked in and went up to the man at the counter. At this point, he wasn’t shocked Lyle had worked here too. He just rolled with it.

                “Hi there, welcome!”

                Lyle was quiet for a few seconds, giving Ding Dong a concerned look.

                “You don’t look well, sir. Are you alright?”

                “I’m fine, really, I just need a drink.”

                Ding Dong mumbled, giving the other a pleading look.

                “Are you _sure_ it is ok for you to be drinking?”

                He was only answered with a silent nod, giving up after that.

                “Alright… Then I will get you something special. Do you like sweet or sour? Maybe you want it bitter?”

                He gave the other a small laugh and Ding Dong shrugged, asking for something sweet. Lyle nodded and went back for a few moments, coming out with a cup full of strong smelling alcohol and handing it to the alien. It was a bright purple, and the cup was funky looking.

                “And there you go, sir! Enjoy!”

                Ding Dong took a few sips before leaving the bar, getting into his car. The taste was sweet but burned in his throat. He finished the drink just before he came back to his apartment, unlocking his door and walking inside. The man he had saved was awake and in shock, laying completely still on the couch. He eyes darted over at Ding Dong when he saw the door slowly open and close behind him.

                “Are you okay?”

                He genuinely was concerned for the hairy man, walking over to him. The other twitched and shifted under the blanket, too weak to try and escape.

                “Please… Don’t hurt me…”

                His voice was still rough, coughing after his attempt at speaking. He looked as if he were on the verge of passing out again.

                “I’m not going to hurt you, trust me- “

                “You… You’re a liar. You’re lying…”

                “If I were lying, I would have finished the job just now.”

                Ding Dong sounded harsh, but it was the truth. He didn’t want to harm the other, unless this was all a setup and this hairy man was actually a spy, acting as a broken-down man to just kill Ding Dong in his sleep. He didn’t know what to expect.

                “… Julian.”

                “What?”

                “It’s… It’s my name…”

                The man, Julian, said before his eyes shut again and body relaxing. Julian. Julian… A nice name. _Poor guy_ , Ding Dong thought as he left to go into his room, pulling out clothes for his new guest to wear whenever he decides to wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey i love dingdulian

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters might be longer or shorter than others depending on that sequence in the game. Sorry for any errors and the like, I wrote a lot of this at three in the morning while super hyper lol I just fucking love this game. It's a whole ass series babey!!!!


End file.
